In a process of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device, an evaporation performed on a glass substrate is an important technical process.
A device for evaporating a glass substrate of an organic light-emitting device includes an evaporation chamber, an evaporation source arranged in the evaporation chamber, and an evaporation carrier plate for carrying the glass substrate. At present, when evaporating the glass substrate of the organic light-emitting device, generally, a surface of the glass substrate on which the evaporation is performed faces down and the evaporation source faces up, thereby avoiding particles falling in the evaporating chamber from influencing the organic light-emitting device itself. That is, when the glass substrate is evaporated by the evaporation device, a glass-carrying surface of the glass carrier plate faces to the evaporation source, and pin holes are arranged in the evaporation carrier plate for pins to extend through. When the evaporation is finished, the evaporation carrier plate is turned over, so as to make the glass-carrying surface of the glass carrier plate face up, and then the pins of a pin device are controlled to extend through the pin holes in the evaporation carrier plate to lift up the glass substrate, so as to separate the glass substrate from the glass-carrying surface of the evaporation carrier plate.
However, because the pin holes are arranged in the evaporation carrier plate, when the glass substrate is evaporated in the evaporation chamber of the evaporation device, radiant signals emitted from the evaporation source, after being reflected by an upper wall of the evaporation chamber, may irradiate at the glass substrate through the pin holes of the evaporation carrier plate, such that temperatures of different parts of the glass substrate are not uniform. Black spot badness may occur at positions corresponding to the pin holes when the organic light-emitting device performs a display, and a quality of the organic light-emitting device may be degraded.